


Love Me Baby, Now I've Sinned

by fringegapphil



Series: Watch Me Baby, Count Your Sins [2]
Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, M/M, Masturbation, Orgasm Denial, Overstimulation, Punishment, Smut, Some Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-27
Updated: 2015-09-27
Packaged: 2018-04-23 13:37:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4878865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fringegapphil/pseuds/fringegapphil
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>this is the sequel to "watch me baby, count your sins" where Phil's gotten the video, watched it, and now he's back home with Dan where he can do what he wants with him. (This can also be a stand alone fic, the first one doesn't really need to be read)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love Me Baby, Now I've Sinned

**Author's Note:**

> this is the first sequel I've done to any fic ever, so thank you anyone who requested! I'm kind of really excited about this
> 
> You can read this [fic](http://fringegapphil.tumblr.com/post/129955566820/love-me-baby-now-ive-sinned) on my [tumblr](http://fringegapphil.tumblr.com/)

"Dan, fuck," Phil moaned quietly, his phone gripped in one hand as the other pumped his member quickly. The video on screen became blurry as his whole body shook with pleasure. He had to bite his lip hard to suppress the loud moans, knowing that his family would be able to hear him if they escaped. His legs were crossed on his plain white duvet that he was using at his parents house, his back supported by a couple pillows and his mind completely occupied by Dan's body. 

 _Phil please_ Dan whimpered on the video causing Phil to gulp in air so as to not moan. His finger ran threw his slit and he exhaled the air quickly as he came all over his chest. He stroked himself through it, his movements not stopping as he watched Dan rub his slit relentlessly into orgasm. His cock was hard once again within seconds. 

Phil orgasmed a total of three times due to Dan's video, all his moans being muffled by his pillow he shoved his face into. After his third one though, his body is worn out and he collapses against the bed, the video long over. He falls asleep on top of the sheets, come drying on his stomach. 

-  
"Phil come on, get up!" Phil was shaken into awareness by loud thuds against his door and a voice yelling at him. He groaned and pulled a pillow from below his head and covers his head to block the noise.

"Phil if you don't get up now you'll miss your train back to London!" Phil's ears perk up and he sits up off the bed, his head going dizzy. He holds his forehead, waiting for it to clear, when he felt the dry come on his stomach. He scrunched his face up in disgust, feeling the substance sticking to the hair along his stomach. Phil quickly jumped in the shower to wash himself off, getting any evidence of his night last night off of himself. He scrubbed his hair and body, making sure he smelled clean before getting out of the shower and wrapping a towel around his waist. 

Once his shower was done with, he got ready to go back to London, his bags already packed and ready to go. He dried his hair and body, put on his clothes, grabbed his tickets and ran down the stairs of his parents house to the door. Just before he left his mom caught him, so he thanked her for letting him stay and kissed her cheek before he's out of the house. He made his way to the train station and caught his train just in time to get back to London. 

As he sat on the train, his mind wandered back to the night before, the images of Dan fingering himself and getting himself off on camera making their way to the front of his mind. Before long he felt his pants tightening and he had to place his bag over his lap to conceal his hard on. Luckily the train ride didn't seem to take long, because Phil felt his boner only getting worse as he rushed of the train. He takes a cab back to his and Dan's flat and by the time he got there he's already straining in his pants. He jammed the key into the door, flinging it open and slamming it shut after he enters. 

Dan came out of his room seconds later, his hair curly and unkempt as it is in the mornings after he gets up. Phil growled lowly and pushed the boy up against the nearest wall. 

"Woah," Dan breathed out as Phil pinned his wrists against the wall next to him. Phil nearly slammed his lips against Dan's, who recollects himself before kissing him back. Phil slides Dan's hands up above his head so he can hold them both with one of his own hands. Then he used his free hand to grip Dan's crotch, massaging him harshly with his palm. Dan moaned into the kiss, turning his head to deepen it. 

Phil pushed his chest against Dan's, keeping him pushed up against the wall without having to hold him. He then releases his grip on Dan's half hard cock. Dan whimpered, pushing his hips forward to try and get friction once again, but Phil chuckles and hold him in place. 

"Like I said babe, you aren't getting off that easy. Now that I'm home, it's time to have a bit of fun." Phil whispered huskily in Dan's ear, who in turn shivered and releases a tiny whimper. 

"Please Phil." Dan whined, tugging his wrists against Phil's grip on them. Phil smirked but didn't respond, instead letting his lips find Dan's sensitive neck. He bit at the soft skin, sucking a hickey onto the pale surface. Dan's moan vibrated below Phil's lips, Phil smirking as a result. Phil pushed away from Dan, his face still only a few inches from Dan's. Dan bit his lip and tries to move forward to connect their lips again but Phil pulled away. Dan groaned and tried to roll his body into Phil's, but Phil teased him by only letting his hips brush against him. 

"Come on baby," Phil whispered, pulling Dan forward by the front of his shirt. He pushed Dan backward into the room he came out of moments before, their legs getting tangled as they stumble over onto the bed. Phil regained his footing and pushed Dan up the bed, grabbing his trackies and pulling them down. Dan's cock pulsed hot and red against his stomach and he turned his head into the green and blue duvet and moaned. He pushed his hips into the air, letting Phil slip his trackies of completely. Phil slides out of his own pants, crawling top of Dan and pushing his hips into his. 

"Mmh Phil. Fuck me please." Phil chuckled at that and leant over Dan on his forearms above him. Phil's body meets Dan's at every place on the way down, and Phil pushes forcefully against Dan's member with his own. Dan's hands find their way to Phil's shoulder blades, his fingers splaying gently across the soft skin. 

"Touch me while you can, because you're going to be tied up soon." Phil said, biting Dan's earlobe. Dan's hands then travel down to Phil's ass where he digs his nails into his cheeks. Phil hisses and bites Dan's neck in return, making Dan moan loudly. Phil worked his way down Dan's body slowly from his neck, leaving wet kisses in his wake. His hands follow him, the tips of his fingers skimming Dan's sensitive skin as they pull across his chest, stomach and lower abdomen. By the time Phil gets over Dan's member, he's kneeling on the ground, hands firmly planted on Dan's hips. 

Phil opened his mouth, hovering over Dan's dick and waiting until Dan gets the hint. It only took a second before Dan jerked his hips up, his member entering Phil's warm mouth. Phil moans obscenely around Dan's length, and Dan keened, his toes curling into the covers below. Phil used his tongue to work around Dan's member, running over his tip before dropping back down again.   
Dan's breathing increased, signally to Phil he was close. He popped off of Dan's cock, licking his lips as Dan whimpered and gripped his cock. Phil grabbed at Dan's hands, pulled them up and off his cock and pinned them to the bed. 

"I'm going to tie you up now baby, what do you say?" Phil whispered into Dan's ear quietly, pulling away to look at Dan's reaction. 

"Yes please." Dan said desperately, gulping in air.  His forehead was already sweaty and his body rigid, pleasure building and coursing through him. 

Phil kissed the top of his head before getting off the bed to get the wrist ties. Phil brought them over to the bed and set them down on the duvet before ordering Dan to move so his arms were above his head at the end of the bed. Phil took the wrist straps and tied them around Dan's wrists, then secured them to the bed rail at the end of the bed. Dan whimpered and not his lips when Phil tugged at them to make sure the were tight. 

"Now Dan," Phil said, getting back in the bed and straddling Dan's stomach. "I have a little game for you." Dan gulped and nodded his head back, listening to Phil's words. "I'm going to get you close," Phil leant down to Dan's ear, lowering his voice into a husky whisper. "Make you feel so good, get you so high you'll want to come so badly." Dan whined, bucking his hips up. Phil scooted forward more and tutted. "But here the fun catch. You have to be loud, really loud when I make you feel good. Can you do that for me baby?"

"Y-yes," Dan stuttered out, his heart rate increasing as he felt himself getting closer just from Phil's words. 

"Good because I have one more condition." Phil leant in so his lips brushed the shell of Dan's ear. "You can't come until I say so."Dan groaned and wiggled beneath Phil, kicking his feet in frustration. If this is how he felt now, he didn't know how he would handle it in a few seconds. 

"Phil no I want to come please!" Dan whined, bucking his hips up to try and brush against Phil's lower back. 

"And I wanted to have a nice dinner with my family. But I didn't get that did I baby?" Phil laughed quietly next to Dan's ear, pulling away from Dan and straddling his stomach properly. "Now, you can't come until I say, or you'll be punished. Understood?"

"Y-yes P-Phil." Dan said, licking his lips in anticipation. Phil smirked and shuffled down so he was straddling Dan's thighs, his cock barely brushing against Dan's. He took Dan in his hand, pumping him slowly and letting his fingers brush over the tip. Dan arched his back, but was unable to lift his hips as Phil was sitting on his thighs, shivering in pleasure. 

Noises came tumbling out of Dan's mouth, getting louder and louder as he got closer. Phil would run over his slit, dipping into it before going back to  just stroking him. Pre-come dribbled from his tip and Phil used it to speed up his pace. Little 'ahs' and 'uhs' fell from Dan's bitten lips, his voice straining as he got closer. Phil knew he was almost there, almost to his peak, as he pumped his hand faster and faster. 

Then he stopped. His grip loosened and he took his hand away from Dan's member. Dan gasped and his eyes shot open. "Phil!" Dan nearly screamed, feeling his high sink back down. Dan tugged at his restraints, trying desperately to finish himself off. His heels dug into the bed, bouncing Phil around on his lap. Phil just giggled and watched as Dan's high wore down. He then took the tip of his finger and ran it along the tip of Dan's cock, teasing him further. 

"Fuck!" Dan screamed, feeling like he was close but he couldn't reach his high, the stimulus only making it worse. "Phil please, please!" Phil only smiled and let his finger run over Dan's cock lightly, hearing Dan whine because of it. 

When Dan's whining came to an end, and he was only writhing against the sheets, Phil took him fully into his hand. He teased Dan slowly again, building him up again to his high. Dan got louder, feeling himself get close again, and Phil smirked and let go again. Dan cried in frustration, wiggling his hips up to try and get Phil to let him orgasm, but Phil denied. Tears trickled down the sides of Dan's face, slipping into his hair, and Phil wiped them away with his thumb. 

"It's okay baby, you'll be able to come soon enough." Phil said in a comforting tone. 

"But I want to come now Phil! Please!" Dan pleaded, nudging against Phil's hand to try and get him to cave. Phil didn't cave though, instead he went back to teasing Dan with his fingers, dragging them down Dan's body to his hips. He gripped Dan's member when he got there and Dan whined loudly.

"Remember, be loud when I make you feel good." Dan nodded, and when Phil began stroking, he moaned loudly in pleasure. Phil stopped, and Dan cried out again in frustration. 

After three times of built up orgasms and no actual orgasm, Dan figured out that every time he was loud, Phil stopped. So when Phil began to pump him again, he didn't make a sound, instead sealing his lips and trying not to make noise. 

Phil noticed immediately, knowing Dan was sensitive and should have been making noises at every upward stroke. "Dan what did I say?" Phil said, pulling Dan's bottom lip out. "You're suppose to be loud, but you're keeping those beautiful noises all to yourself." Phil leant over Dan, making Dan whimper. "Oh Dan," Phil whispered. He climbed off the bed and searched through the bedside table. Dan strained his neck trying to look, but Phil was blocking the view. Though, to Dan, he _was_ a view himself. 

"Phil please," Dan whined, pulling against his restraints. 

Phil smirked as he turned around, his hands behind his back. He pushed the drawer closed with his hip, sauntering over to the bed and kneels beside Dan. He leant sideways over Dan, kissing his neck as his other hand pushed against Phil's chest. Phil moved down Dan's body until he was over his thighs.

Phil sat on Dan's thighs one hand still behind his back. Dan threw his head back against the pillows, closing his eyes and waiting for a punishment, ie a cock ring or pump. What he didn't expect was to hear a faint buzzing noise. His eyes flew open and his head jerked up at the familiar sound. 

"P-Phil?" Dan stuttered, to which Phil just smiled at him, purple vibrator in hand. "Phil oh god please." Dan didn't know if he wanted the vibrator or not, he wanted to orgasm with it but the thought of not being able to because Phil was teasing him was agonizing to think about. 

"Dan sh, it's okay," Phil spread Dan's legs farther and sat between them. He took the vibrator and the lube he had brought and placed them to the side of Dan's legs.  He then took the vibrator and turned the setting up to the highest it would go. He then took Dan's straining penis and place the vibrant purple vibrator against his tip. Dan screamed in painful pleasure, wiggling about to try and even out the feeling. 

"P-p-Phil o-oh God-d." Dan's nails dug into the skin adjacent to it, leaving little crescent moons along his knuckles and palms. 

Phil smiles at the boys reaction and takes the lube that he had previous open, and squirted some into his palm using the ring and pinky of the hand holding the vibrator. He then took his fingers that were lubed and placed them gently against Dan's entrance. Dan whined, which made Phil push the first finger in. Dan moaned out in overwhelming pleasure. He arched his back off the bed, feeling tingles shoot up it. 

Phil made sure Dan was ready for the second finger, and the third as he stretched him open. The vibrator was still pulsing on his tip, and Dan was struggling not to come with three fingers scissoring him open and intense vibrations stimulating his dick. 

"Phil I'm gonna-"

"No you're not." Phil said, pushing his fingers in deeper. "Not until I say."

Dan whimpered and struggled against the restraints. "Phil please!" Phil ignored his pleas and continued to pleasure him. 

Dan held his breath as his orgasm built, a knot forming deep within his stomach. Phil crooked his fingers just right, horrible his spot, and Dan couldn't hold it off anymore. 

He orgasmed long and hard onto his stomach, all the built up orgasms coming together at once.

 "Ah!" Dan screamed as Phil continued to stimulate him. Tears fell from Dan's eyes from either relief or from the pure pleasure, but he didn't have the mind to decide. As Dan's orgasm ended, Phil's stimulation did not. Dan groaned and tried to pull away put Phil wouldn't have it. He pressed his fingers to Dan's spot, and ran the vibrator roughly over his slit. 

"Phil no! I-I can't," Dan struggled to breath with the overstimulation going on below the waist. The next orgasm was quick and before he knew it he was orgasming onto his stomach, layering his stomach with the white substance. 

Dan's mind blanked and he arched his back hard into it. Even when that one finished, Phil didn't stop. Dan felt tears falling from his eyes because of the sheer force of the overstimulation. Dan yelled out in pure pleasure, his mind going completely blank as he passed out from his third orgasm. 

Phil immediately stopped his actions, smiling as he turned the vibrator off and wiped off his fingers. He gently laid down next to Dan, propped up on one elbow. Dan was sweaty and, even in his passed out state, he was breathing heavy. Phil gently placed a strand of stray hair behind Dan's ear, kissing his temple gently before grabbing the end of the blanket to wrap around them. 

-  
Dan took about two hours to wake up. When he awoke, Phil was lying next to him, his fingers entwined in Dan's hair. Dan's head was pounding and he was tired, but the wrecked feeling he got was exhilarating. 

"Phil?" Dan asked quietly, his voice horse from screaming. Phil smiled and propped himself up once against on his elbow to look at his now curly-hair boyfriend. 

"Yes love?" Phil said, tilting his head and smiling. 

"Did you come?" Of course it was the first thing on his mind. Dan knew he had come atleast twice, but Phil hadn't done much of anything for himself. 

"Not yet love, been waiting for you to wake up." Phil said, his voice dropping at the end. 

"Am I stretched?"

"Yes baby," Phil answered. 

"Then get inside me, please." Dan said, moving his legs so they were spread. His wrists were still secured above his head, the straps digging into his skin but he couldn't care less. Though Phil noticed the red marks etched across his wrists and as soon as he had settled between Dan's legs, he bent over and undid the restraints. 

"Even though you came before I said, you've been a good boy. So you can have your hands back." Phil said sweetly, kissing Dan quickly before reaching for the lube at the end of the bed.

Dan rubbed his wrists before letting his hands snake around Phil's neck. Phil smiled at him, uncapping the lube and spreading it on his palm. He cupped his still hard dick and spread the lube over it, almost moaning with relief. Dan gripped his already half hard dick. 

"I don't think I'll last long Dan." Phil warned. Dan nodded and stroked himself into full hardness, spreading his legs and bending them at the knees so Phil had a perfect view. 

Phil pushed his tip inside the first ring of muscles and he counsels contain the loud moan that came from his mouth. "God you're so tight." Phil said between moans, his teeth clashing together as he gritted through the pleasure. He pushed in all the way, feeling overwhelming relief, and coming immediately afterwards. He moaned loudly, and Dan bit his lip at the sight of Phil orgasming. He felt Phil fill him up and he stroked himself quickly as Phil moved with his own orgasm. Dan orgasmed not long after Phil stopped moving. 

Phil pulled out and laughed at himself. "Never came that fast before." Dan chuckled along with him, sitting up and scooting towards Phil. 

"Can we cuddle now that you've gotten your revenge on me?" Dan said, smiling when Phil nodded sleepily. 

Dan pushed Phil down to the top of the bed and laid with his head on Phil's chest. 

"We really should have showered." Dan noted, feeling the sticky substances both on him and in him. 

"Yeah well." Was Phil's response, cuddling into Dan and falling asleep. Dan rolled his eyes and kissed Phil's cheek, hearing his heavy breathing and knowing he was fast asleep. 

 Oh the things the boy could do to Phil, especially when he was this close to him.  


End file.
